Missing
by AnomalyDetected
Summary: Becker was missing someone...everyone was. Even though Connor and Abby were home safely, he wasn't complete. There was always someone...missing. A stupid ginger bloke, one that had whittled his way into everyone's heart and broke them. Danny Quinn.


Missing:

Though Connor and Abby had long returned, days turned to nights, and Becker realized it was more than a silly dream he was having, he still felt empty; as if he was missing something, maybe someone. He tried to delve deep into his mind before realizing he had blocked it all, memories were far too hard for him to handle. Memories of her, of them, of happiness…he wasn't the same man he was a year ago, he never would be.

Then he realized there was less annoyance in the ARC. A cocky grin was missing, a loud booming voice they had all come to love, a ginger head that was filled with such brilliance it was hard to tell through the stupidity.

Danny Quinn still wasn't back. There was no sign of him and it was doubtful that he would return. Becker had never thought he would miss the man, he had done so many-stupid, cruel things. From pranks to idiot plans, to taking over the whole operation when Becker could've handled it himself. But it was funny; how close two people got when their lives was on the line, when all they had was each other, when he had saved Danny's neck and Danny had saved his. Not to mention all the pub nights and deep talks, talking about everything from war, to siblings, to girlfriends…

He was his best friend.

Sure, Abby was a close second, that girl always was. She had the whole ARC wrapped around her finger and she was never going to let go. She had the power to do anything, the determination, the perfect mix between a saint and a devil. Danny liked pointing out this fact; how Abby could've asked him to murder people and he would've done it because she was always right and she had those bright blue eyes and a pout that just ate at you until you accepted.

And Connor; he was a good bloke, there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. Becker couldn't say they had always got on; the man used to annoy him to death by rambling about sci-fi shows and science he didn't understand. But they had that brotherly relationship, that one that never failed. They smiled and they laughed, they teased each other and drank together. If one of them went down, so did the other. Danny used to be the third brother. Becker and him used to gang up Connor all the time, they used to blame everything down to the London rain on Connor…it spread through out the whole entire ARC until Sarah was blaming him for her heel breaking, Abby was blaming him for her skirt shrinking in the wash, Lester blamed him for his pen exploding, and the soldiers were blaming him for Becker's strict behavior.

He remembered the aftermath of that situation. Connor blowing up, tears in his eyes, and he ultimately agreed that he caused such stupid things and he was sorry. That was the first time Danny and Becker learned about his father and how they severely lowered his self esteem. Becker could remember the hug Danny wrapped him in, so tight and comforting with an apology for everything, promising that no one will blame anything on him again unless it was well and truly his fault (which lasted all of a day, mind you). Becker wasn't good at apologies so he just clamped his hand down on Temple's shoulder and smiled…that might have been his favorite moment in the sweaty locker room of the old ARC.

Even Matt and him had grown close after the EMD incident and the smug look on that stupid Irish man's face. After he had gained his sense of humor back, or at least a small flicker of what it used to be before his friends disappeared, Becker was sure he was the only one who could make Matt laugh and grin like an idiot. They were so close that Danny seemed to be wiped from his memory, as the two of them created their own inside jokes that involved a lot of face touching and general insulting.

But Danny was always in his mind.

Where's Danny? I have to find Danny. I miss Danny. Stupid Quinn had managed to whittle his way into all of the team member's hearts, even Lester seemed to miss the guy.

Sometimes they still talked about him as if he was there. Becker would go into the locker room half expecting to see the man half-naked, he could recall Danny used to throw his shirt at him when he was playful and then they'd carry on throwing each other's clothes at each other until they stood in just their boxer shorts. It was silly…but sometimes the soldier needed something silly, _someone_.

He was never in the locker room.

Whenever someone would call or text his mobile, he almost expected to see his name on the screen. It never was. Usually his mum or Abby…sometimes Connor trying to drag him to a guy's night or Emily learning to use Matt's phone and failing completely, but it was never a text saying_ 'Mate, your door's locked and I've got beer.'_ Which seemed to be a common text with Danny…

Connor would sometimes say his name by accident when he was saying good morning to everyone, when he realized he would stop and turn around, ignoring the face of the person he had called the name of the old ginger bloke and he would go to his office and leave it at that.

No one would speak about it for the rest of the day, no one would mention him, no one would forget either though; when Danny used to be the one who was always there first thing in the morning, saying to have a good day or something of the sort.

Abby just felt a bit lost without him. He had been there when her life was rough, she had had her deep conversations with him and then poof…he's gone and she felt alone and when she didn't feel alone when she was with Connor, she felt something nagging at her. She had still wanted to tell two more people of her relationship status…but they were gone. One was dead, the other was missing…

It had to have been two years since Connor and Abby came back and a year after Danny left for good, making his choice to go after his brother that the ARC doors opened up. At first, it didn't seem odd, no one looked because you had to have a bracelet and you had to get passed the security to get to the main doors, so they all went on assuming it was a secretary.

But then he spoke loud and clear.

"Is no one going to say hi to me? God, I go missing for one year! No one forgot about me did they?"  
Abby ran over to him, nearly jumping in his arms. He just grinned down at her, she was young enough to be his daughter and he had always treated her as such. "I wish I could've brought a few pets over because I had found these gorgeous lizards that you would've loved. Unfortunately, nothing would've looked stranger than a ginger bloke running in Victorian London holding a bunch of lizards to a glowing orb,"  
Abby just laughed. "I missed you, Danny!"  
"I missed you too," He said. "And Temple, get your arse over 'ere!"  
Connor couldn't hide the smile on his face as he wrapped his arms tightly around Danny. "Mate, there's so much to tell you,"  
"Yeah, I know the feeling."  
"Me and Abby-we're-together now."  
"Oh? I didn't figure that out last time, I'm such an idiot!" He rolled his eyes. "Congrats, guys. I'm real proud of you…as soon as I saw that kiss, I knew you two would get together eventually and if it had to be because of a bunch of raptors trying to eat you, well…I'm glad."  
"She proposed," Connor said.  
"Not to tease you or anything, but isn't that usually your job?" He poked him hard in the chest.  
"Yeah well-we're odd!"  
"_I_ could've told you that,"

Becker was the last to snap his head up, afraid that it might not be real…afraid that it was all just in his head, it was a dream. It was _always_ a dream. A glare came first, then a smug grin and then the words poured out of his mouth. "You have such a stupid face,"

"Did times change that much? Is that how we greet our friends? Well, then! You've got a stupid face too," Danny walked over to Becker and gave him a hug. "I've missed you mate, wish I had some beer on me and it could be like real old times…speaking of which, I have to tell you the story of this Victorian woman I met. I was almost engaged!"

And it was just the same. Danny telling the stories and everyone else listening, playing their part and laughing when necessary. He wasn't leaving this time, Becker wouldn't allow him to go missing anymore.

**I like to think that Becker and Danny are closer than we actually get to see...and we saw them as pretty close friends. This just came to mind at six in the morning and-well, I wrote it.**


End file.
